Usuario:LuchiCoki
Yo simplemente soy yo y no te quejes xD Bienvenido a mi user, si quieres dejarme un mensaje ve aquí thumb|left|Holaaa!!! Lopuny te saluda Hola!!! Soy LuchiCoki, '''soy muy aficionada a escribir en la compu por eso estoy aquí. Me encantaría daros una "cálida" bienvenida... diciendome... como... SOY YO Yo soy así y asá Tengo un pelo negro negro negro muy brillante la mayoría de las veces ^^. Eh... no suelo llevar faldas, pero bueno cada tiene su gusto ^^U. Mi color favorito ese l Violeta ^^-^^. Físicamente tengo 9 años (no se lo creerán) pero tengo tamaño de 11 tirando a 12 ^^^^^^^. Ah, soy vaguita señores (OWO). Una cualidad de vuestra Luchi... Que saco buenas notas. Lo que NUNCA diría de mi... Que soy guapa, es verdad. (is really) Un defecto... soy cabezona Simplemente... Mi pokémon favorito es Liepard, tengo 9 años que parece que tengo 11 tirando a 12, me gusta el violeta, ODIO al piplup, a veces me vuelvo loca y la pago con '''un amiguillo de mi colegio Personalidad Me alegro de ser tan alta ^^. Tengo muchos amigos en el cole. Tengo pocos amigos en todas las wikis. Adoro los buenos escritores, me gusta dibujar (no dibujo muy bien, pero compara lo mío que lo de la cierta personilla de antes) '''y me gusta fantasear con pokémon, y que esta es la wiki en la que paresco más interesada♥ A quién más me parezco de las pokénovelas mías es... Alexia Acktoy de Sueños en Teselia y en ¡Historia en Johto! Es a Lucía Lo anterior era... una tontería e.e Algo que sepa... que '''el cierto compañero de mi cole is tonto Pokémon favoritos (solo Liepard y Luxray están en orden) Archivo:Liepard_MM.png﻿1º♥Ultra bonito y elegante, mi pkoémon siempre elegido♥ Archivo:Luxray_MM.png2º♥Es la copia de Liepard en pinta de macho y de lectric type♥ Archivo:Blaziken_MM.png No vieron cosa mas carinosa? Archivo:Milotic_MM.pngAH, es bello Archivo:Lucario_MM.pngAh, es ágil Archivo:Mienshao_MM.pngAh, no vieron cosa mas femeninna? Archivo:Gothitelle_MM.pngLo mismo digo! Archivo:Espeon_MM.pngel favorito de las evos de eevee♥,Archivo:Umbreon_MM.pngel segundo,Archivo:Glaceon_MM.pngag es elegante,Archivo:Leafeon_MM.pngsiguiente elegante,Archivo:Vaporeon_MM.pngbonitooo,Archivo:Jolteon_MM.pngsi yo fuera su novia me derretiría,Archivo:Flareon_MM.png es el que menos me gusta pero bueno, es evo del legend de eevee Archivo:Serperior_MM.png,Archivo:Servine_MM.png,Archivo:Snivy_MM.pngNo vieron cosa mas linda yfemenina? el que mas me gusta es serperior seguido de servine. Y luego Snivy Sueños en Teselia y sus respectivas temporadas Sueños en Teselia (es la primera temporada. Alexia consigue dos cintas y Dan consigue 3 medallas) Porcentaje de originalidad: En realidad, solo tres están basados en personajes reales. Un 66% de originalidad ATENCIÓN: La pokénovela está parada hasta terminar '''¡Historia en Johto! Los personajes son: *Alexia Acktoy: Yo, pero distintos nombres. En cuanto a mi es idéntica, aunque me cuesta describirme, asi que no tan bien e.e *Sun: Es mi amigo, pero en la pokénovela mi hermano menor. En cuanto a personalidad... no lo tomé mucho en cuuenta *Dan Layton: Mi amigo, es el hermano de Sun en la vida real (que por cierto no se llama Sun sino Raúl). La personalidad... ES LA MISMA *Angie Altava: Está basada en la PEOR enemiga QUE PUEDAS TENER, se llama Paula. Y es mi rival, una plasta entrometida. Igualita XD *Max Altava: El hermano también plasta de ANGIE, está basado en su tonto hermano. En cuanto personaidad me daba pena ponerle como es porque... asi que le mejoré el carácter y otros factores. *Kat Acktoy: Inventada, aunque da indicios de que podría ser mi amiga Laura. *Maria I.: Zacki me dió permiso para utilisarla en mi pokénovela. Es rival mía. *Zacki Mount: Zacki me dió permiso para utilisarlo en mi pokénovela. Es rival de Dan. "¡Historia en Johto!" y sus temporadas. ¡Historia en Johto! (solo la página) '''Porcentaje de originalidad: Es más original y la historia da muchos vuelcos y todos los personajes son amigos del cole O q conosco. Un 100% de originalidad. Peresonajes: *Lucía Blackstorm, yo, en cuanto a personalidad, CLAVÁ' CHAVAL/A!!! en cuanto al atwork es mi pero *Daniel, mi amigo fiel ♥. es entrenador de pokénovela. Clavao' en personalidad osea. *Raúl, mi otro fiel amigo ♥. Quiere ser maestro pokémon tipo lectrico. Es muy "personalizado" en cuanto. *Adriana Black, basada en una enemiga mía, la personalidad la pongo mala porque una vez mi madre me dijo q le dijo chismes malos al abuelo... *Lily Kyotto, basada en Paula la de antes, solo que esta vez, cambio la personalidad por si se entera... no es muy clavada que digamos en todo. *Alejandro Alfer, basado en mi amigo del mismo nombre, Alejandro, la personalidad es algo parecida a la de Daniel. *Aly, basada en mi amiga Laura, q va a aparecer pronto en el animé *Sergio Lacosta, basado en mi amigo Sergio. -lego maz- "La escuela Pokémon" y sus temporadas La escuela Pokémon, aquí las iscripciones. No haré la página de la pokénovela hasta que se inscriban Cosas que veo de la chapuza tele #Pkoémon (no hace falta explicación) #Lo que tu no ves (no se me ocurría nada e.e) #Saint seiya? no no lo veo. #no se me ocurre nada mas COSAS QUE ODIO #A JB!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Justin bileber) #Pan está que cruje! (no se me ocurre nada e.e) #arñas y tarántulas #al yeti (?) #Patito feo, una serie estúpida con actrices feas, ¡Por dios! #consentidos, la copia de patito feo solo que ahora on más estúpidas, ¡Por dios un meowth que habla! *coge una escoba y lo golpea (??????)* #Laz pijas/tontas/niñatas/estúpidas/presumidas #a las barracudas #¿dije que odiaba a JB? Porque le sigo odiando. #(yo) ¡CHICAS AHÍ ESTÁ JB! (Chicas) ¡JUSTIN BIEBEEEEEEEEEEEER! (JB) ¡NO CHICAZ NO! (Yo) ¡CHICOS ES JUSTIN BIBER QUE OS ESTÁ ROBANDO LA NOVIA! (chicos) BUUU *le pegan patadas* (yo) *como un duende matón empiezo a pegar a JB* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (siento la locura, esta es mi más valiosa imaginación) #Dora la esploradora #caillu #porpocomecaigoyo (pocoyo) Programas mas odiados de la tele, programa presentado por LuchiCoki! *Las Winx, no la soporto, son pijas, niñas, cursis, entrometidas, pijas, raras, y no saben la magia que creen saber, son UM (Una Mierda) *Patito feo, puede que no me gusten los programas de chicas y me digan marimacho, pero soy asi, por unas razones: 1: Patito feo es FEA, 2: lo ve mi amiga (que supuestamente empiezo a odiar) Paula y 3: QUE NO ENTIENDO NAAAAA' *La secuela de patito feo (Consentidos), porque es lo mismo. *Miku hatsune (?) *por ahora nada más... ¿Sabías que... (mío) *...que debería estar ahora mismo en la misa? (si, haré la comu) *...que soy la más joven de la wiki? *...que tengo talento de dibujo, pero me parece que no? *...que de mis amigos soy la que mejor dibuja? *...que estoy en wikipedia? OWO *...que no me gustan los videojuegos de pelea? *...que me dicen marimacho? *...y que le deberían llamar "mariquita" al que me insulta? (yez, es mari) *...que odio a Justin bieber pero sus canciones me gustan? *...que mi madre está viendo ahora mismo al arguiñano? *...y que mi padre está en el ordenador grande? *...y yo escribo esto en el portáti? *...que no se que más poner? *...que me gustan David Guetta, Kelly Rowlands, Elena Gheorghe y Dony? *...que estoy loca con la música? *...que mi canción favorita es Midnight sun de Elena gheorghe? *...que aunque me gusten los cantantes de arriba, la favorita es Elena Gheorghe? *...que estoy escribiendo esto mientras escucho midnight sun? *...que mi segunda canción favorita es de Elena Gheorge y Dony? *...y que se llama Hot Girls? *...que una vez que empiezo a hablar de música, nadie me para? *...Come on, call me bonita, don't be shy to promise to please you, te quiero, te quiero, I-I-I'm show you? *...que eso último era de la canción MIdnight sun? *...Acting like a millionaire, boy you got me dancing, dancing dancing? *...que esto último era también de midnight sun? *...que entiendo mal el inglés cuando lo dicen? *...pero se mucho inglés? *...que no se que más poner? *...asi que bye? ¿Sabías que... (Pokénovelas) *...Que mi primera pokénovela aquí fue etaaa? *...y que tiene dos temporadas, sueños en teselia (esa qe enseñé) y Champions of Teselia (seg. temporada)? *...que me identifico con Alex? *...que el apellido de Dan es sacado del profesor Layton? *...que el nombre de Alexia y el de Sun es la combinación de las palabras: Alexia, el nombre de una amiga mía x Ack '''que vendría a ser: acción y '''Toy: '''Juguete, lo que sería '''Alexia, la acción de juguete por no decir que tiene una cara de una muñeca de porcelana, y ella es una matona. Todas las pistas coinciden: "no hay nungún puzle sin solución" según Layton. El de Sun viene de Sun: Sol y la combinación de los apellidos lo que vendría a significar: El sol y la acción de juguete. Algo así como que el es bueno y paciente, un "sol", y "juguete" de que le gusta "jugar" con sus pokémon. Pero de acción a lo mejor de que es activo, se mueve, tal y tal: "no hay ningún puzle sin resolver" según Layton. *...que luego sigo? Wiki friends (dejé lo mejor para el final) Archivo:Togekiss_NB.pngVikiArchivo:Togekiss_NB.pngEs la primera y mejor. Es mi primera amiga, la conozco de Wiki... ¿A ti te importa la wiki? e.e Es una gran amiga a la que adora a Togekiss. Está empatada en cuanto a mejor amiga, pero bueno... ¡Ella sigue siedno victoria (Viktoria, VikiLoka,o bien Viki)! La llamo "Viktoria" aveses (o cuando me da la gana XD) Archivo:Samurott_NB.pngZackiArchivo:Samurott_NB.pngEs el segundo, buena onda. Curiosamente es amigo de Viki. Me enseñó a cambiarme el avatar por uno xulo le estoy muy agradesida, vamos que está en empate con Viki en cuanto mejor amigo. Me cae genial espero no ser una carga para el. Le llamo igual que su user aunque crero q mejor Zack o Zak Archivo:Electivire_NB.pngSankArchivo:Electivire_NB.pngEl mas reciete, me gustaría llamarle "Sank" (XD). Y bueno es "seguidor" de mi pokénovela, (llamada "pokénovela" en otras wikís) aunque no se le puede desir "seguidor", solo me comentó q le gustó. Es también amigo de Viki (dejavù XD) y creo que también de Zacki. Y yo soy seguidora de su pokenovela por asi desirlo.